


[Cover]  The Wisteria Tree

by Celtic_Lady



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lady/pseuds/Celtic_Lady
Summary: I enjoyed the story,The Wisteria Tree by SilentAuror, so much that I decided to make a cover for it.  Enjoy!Sherlock wakes up from a month-long coma only to discover that he has no memory of the previous six years to his own shock as well as John's...





	[Cover]  The Wisteria Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wisteria Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450749) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450749)

<https://celticlady00.tumblr.com/>


End file.
